This invention concerns a shelving system of the type consisting of loose shelves or drawers designed to be inserted into a frame in which hook-shaped parts have been designed for supporting the shelves or the drawers.
In the case of such known shelving systems the hooks constitute parts which have been made separately, and each has been attached to vertical uprights. In the case of the production and the assembly of the known systems, a large amount of time is used for the production and the mounting of the hooks, and the uprights will also have to be prepared for the mounting.
The purpose of the present invention is a shelving system of simpler design than that of the known systems, requiring a minimum of labour for production.